


赌台

by xunshujia



Category: No suggestions
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xunshujia/pseuds/xunshujia
Kudos: 1





	赌台

这是一家同时标榜着高端和私人的会所，里面的会员贵不可言。  
“操他妈的！又鸡巴输了！你们这帮孙子是不是合起伙儿来坑老子呐？”赌台的主座儿上一个二十五六岁的青年嘴里骂骂咧咧地，一手抓着牌九，一手把怀里衣着暴露的美人一巴掌拍到地上，狠狠啐了一口，把嘴里叼着的雪茄吐到美人脸上，“滚你妈逼的臭婊子！点了几次都点不着，纯属给爷找晦气呢吧？！！！滚滚滚！给老子滚远点儿！”说罢一脚踹在美人身上，把人踢出去半米远。回过头来又接过手下递过来的雪茄，“你猪脑子啊？看不着老子怀里缺个点烟的啊？！还不把井然给老子叫来！”  
又输了一把牌，男人的火气明显更胜刚才，还没发作出来，就瞧见井然迈着猫步走了过来。“你他妈逼的是躲在房间里生蛋来着么？这么磨磨唧唧的，是要少爷亲自去请你啊！”其实井然一点儿也不想上来，可他又得罪不起男人，只能硬着头皮坐上男人的大腿。“没有，爷，我这不是赶着过来了嘛，您消消气儿，您不是常说我是您的招财猫儿么？我今儿还特意换了身儿猫咪的打扮呢！一会儿啊，保管您，大杀四方！”男人吊起眼打量了一番怀里的井然——脑袋上一双尖尖的猫耳，脖子上一条黑色的项圈儿，项圈儿底儿上还挂着一枚铃铛，三点式皮衣皮裙儿把该包着的地儿都露了出来，屁股后面还夹着一条长长的猫尾巴掩在皮裙儿下面。男人这才满意地扭了一把井然的臀尖儿，“来，小骚猫儿，替爷摸一把牌。”  
“臭手！还替爷招财呢！我看你今儿是替爷散财来的吧？再让你摸几把，爷得输得跟你一样只剩裤衩儿了吧！”输急眼的男人一把扯下井然的皮裙儿，“肏！你个臭婊子，还说不是来给爷散财的？裤衩儿都敢穿个寡妇黑！你是要克谁？！他妈的！”说着把怀里的井然一把推搡到地上，一脚踩在井然的鸡巴上，起身儿朝着赌台上的其他陪酒妹陪酒弟喊到，“你们这帮婊子，谁穿了红色裤衩儿？老子一万块钱买它！”说着男人朝着赌台中央扔了两枚五千的筹码。随着起哄的声音，男人把一条沾满淫液的红色女式蕾丝三角裤扔到井然脸上，“井然，还不赶紧换上？”井然从男人脚底下出溜起来，捏着内裤还没走两步，就被男人揪着脑后的小揪揪押了回来，一把摁在了赌台上。“让你走了么？就跟这儿换！”井然迟疑了一下，脸瞬间变得通红，“爷，让我下去换吧，我麻利儿地换上，麻利儿的回来。”男人揪着井然的头发把他掀翻了身，随即甩了他一个大耳光，“丫，少他妈废话！要么麻利儿换了，要么爷让人牵条狗来，把你的骚狗逼肏爆了再换！”井然吓得脸都青了，他知道男人什么事儿都干得出来，只得颤颤巍巍地拿起湿淋淋的红色蕾丝三角裤。然后深吸一口气，在众目睽睽之下换内裤。  
“诶哟我去！还真是个双儿嘿！今儿真是开眼了嘿！”井然听见别人的调笑，屈辱地闭上了眼睛。男人见他闭眼，伸出右手，用手指剖开井然的阴唇，捏住他的阴蒂顺时针狠狠扭了一把。突然地刺激让井然忍不住夹紧双腿，呻吟出声，淫水随着潮吹洒满男人的手掌。男人得意地抽出右手，把淫水悉数涂抹在井然勃起的鸡巴上。“贱货换个裤衩儿都能爽得高潮了，怕不是刚才听说能被公狗肏，就激动得忍不住了吧？”  
井然强撑着虚软的身子，以最快的速度换好内裤，乖巧地跪在男人脚边，伸出舌头舔吻着男人手上的淫液，“没有没有，我只想让爷肏，不想让狗肏。”男人不置可否地点点头，又揪着井然小揪揪把他的脸摁在自己胯下，抬起头来扫了一眼赌台上一双双写满淫欲的双眼，“一个个的，把你们的鸡巴给老子塞进边儿上逼里，爷脚底下这三个逼洞老子还没玩儿够呢！”男人的声音从头顶穿来，井然安心地用嘴解开了眼前的裤链，一口吞下男人弹出来甩了他一个嘴巴子的大鸡巴。


End file.
